Holden Dippledorf
Holden Dippledorf is a recurring character in Liv and Maddie and the Rooney Family's neighbor. He had a crush on Liv Rooney since 3rd Grade, and Holden still does really like her. At the moment Holden and Liv are close friends and she really likes him. His mother has a dispute with Karen Rooney. In the episode Prom-A-Rooney, Andie (Liv's new friend) asks Holden (just as Liv was about to), to the prom, and of course Holden says yes. Though Liv likes Holden she pretends to be happy for her friend, even though inside she's heart-broken. Their relationship continues through episodes Band-A-Rooney to Triangle-A-Rooney. He and Liv become a couple in Coach-A-Rooney. Holden is portrayed by Jordan Fisher. Personality Not much is known about Holden but in the 3rd Grade, he stole Liv's Goodbye Puppy pen (Because he liked her). Holden is very honest such that he does not like to lie on TV. Biography History In Neighbors-A-Rooney, Holden arrives at the Rooney House looking for his mother's giraffe statue that the Rooney's had stolen. Before showing up in Neighbors-A-Rooney, he went to a boarding school. Physical Appearance Holden has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. Liv describes him as cuool (a mixture of cute and cool), when she was talking to Willow, because she didn't want Willow to know that she liked Holden yet. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Holden can sing and play the piano and guitar. He is also a good actor although, he admits that he wasn't acting when he was rehearsing lines with Liv. Weaknesses Liv is his weakness as he said that he could never be mad at her. He is also incapable of lying. Relationships 'Liv Rooney' Ex-Girlfriend Holden had a crush on Liv in the 3rd Grade. They were orignally enemies due to Liv holding a grudge on him for taking her Goodbye Puppy pen, but they grew closer and eventually developed feelings for each other. He felt something more between him and Liv, but since he was not aware if she felt the same, he soon started dating Andie in Prom-A-Rooney. Liv was heartbroken as she lost her chance with him and it was difficult for her to be around him, due to her strong feelings for him. She even wrote a song called "True Love" about him, regarding how she lost her chance to be with him. Soon, Holden came to realize that the more time he was spending with Andie, the more it made him realize his true feelings for Liv. In Triangle-A-Rooney, Holden and Liv's feelings became more clear, as they both came close to sharing their first kiss while singing True Love together, but were interrupted and caught by Willow. Holden then admits his true feelings for Liv and she admits hers in return, but says to him that they can't date as it would only further hurt Andie's feelings. Both Liv and Holden are heartbroken of the situation, proving how strong their feelings are to each other. They become a couple in Coach-A-Rooney]] as Andie says it would be fine if they were dating. The two break up in Scoop-A-Rooney after Liv lies about not having a boyfriend, which causes Holden to become upset with her, causing him to break up with her. Andie Gustamante Ex-Girlfriend/Bandmate Holden and Andie went to prom together in Prom-A-Rooney and they started dating in that episode. They broke up in Triangle-A-Rooney, because he realized he didn't share her interests in motorsports, and other automotive-related subjects. Andie finally accepted that, and later encouraged Liv to go out with Holden. Josh Willcox Friends Holden and Josh met in Co-Star-A-Rooney when they both auditioned to be Liv's love interest in Voltage. They were seen talking after Josh got the part and Holden didn't. Holden was okay that Josh got the part and it was assumed they were friends. The two are seen hanging out together in Scoop-A-Rooney, showing they have become friends. Trivia *He first appeared in Neighbors-A-Rooney *He had a crush on Liv in the 3rd Grade. *He admitted his feelings for Liv in Triangle-A-Rooney. *He said that he would wait for Liv, as long as it takes. *He goes to Ridgewood High, as of Prom-A-Rooney. *He is a neighbor of the Rooney family. *He is portrayed by Jordan Fisher who starred in Teen Beach Movie and Grease: Live *He got an A in show choir. (Homerun-A-Rooney) *He was Liv's second boyfriend, the first being Miller White. *He might not return in Season 4, as nothing has been confirmed. *He breaks up with Liv in Scoop-A-Rooney. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love